That'll be a million yen : A Kyoya love story
by melody5671234
Summary: He knew it the moment he ran into him.Kai was not who he made himself out to be,or should Kyoya say she?As she settles down in town Kai takes refuge in the host club trying to help pay off Haruhi's debts in return for staying with her.But as Haruhi's relationship grows with Tamaki another sparks between Kai & Kyoya.But he just can't bring himself to believe it.What is a host to do?
1. Chapter 1

" I told you all that you don't need to come!" Haruhi growled.

" Nonsense! We must go to make sure my precious Haruhi is kept safe!" Tamaki insisted. She sighed and looked out the limo window. For over the past month she had been waiting for this day. Her dearest friend was finally moving into town. After an entire year of not being able to see each other they would finally be reunited, with the interruption of the host club of course.

" Oh wow the commoner airport is so crowded." Hikaru commented as he stepped out of the car.  
" It's a normal airport." She sighed as she stepped outside. " Honestly we could have picked her up in a normal car. The limo was a little bit too much."  
Kyoya smiled. " We must make a good impression on your friend. Besides we will just add the charge for gas to your bill."  
Any other time Haruhi would have dwelled over it. But not this time. She would worry about that later.

They all followed behind her as she stepped inside, each one rich with curiosity. Haruhi scanned the people as they stepped down the escalator, unable to hold back her excitement. The plane just landed, she should be out soon.

While they waited Kyoya disappeared to use the restroom. As he weaved through the bumped into a young man, making him stumble and drop his bag.

" I apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going." He rushed as he went to gather his things.

" It's quite alright." Kyoya spoke as he reached out and grabbed a book. As he handed it back their hands brushed. The boy matched his eyes with a blush on his cheeks.

 _One light bulb lit_

He quickly took it, his eyes adverting to the crowd.  
" It seems I've finally found her." he stated. Kyoya's eyes followed his through the crowd.

" You're Haruhi's friend?"

" Oh? You know her?" He asked as they both stood up. Kyoya smirked.  
" You could say that. She's apart of the host club at Ouran Academy."  
" Ah yes, I've heard much about it." He continued as they began to walk towards the group. Haruhi's eyes landed on the two and a smile instantly brightened her face.

" Kai!" She cried out as she bolted across the room. Kai let out a laugh as they embraced, nearly falling over from impact.

" I've missed you so much." She mumbled. Kai smiled gently, running his hand through her hair.  
" I've missed you too Haruhi."

" Haruhi, why are you crying?" Honey frowned. Haruhi pulled back, wiping the tears from her face.

" They are happy tears Honey-senpai."

His face brightened. Kai knelt down to his height, looking up at him.

" So this is the famous Honey I've heard about."

" That's me!"

" Well you certainly are as cute as she told me."

 _Two light bulbs lit_

He stood and adjusted his clothes before stretching his hands high above his head. The twin's eyes widened at the sight of his curved waist hidden under his shirt.

 _Four light bulbs lit_

" This is Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori and Tamaki." Haruhi continued. He all gave them a polite hello which was returned by all except Tamaki, who glared at him. He dare thought he could show up and take his treasured Haruhi away from him!

" And this-"  
" Must be Kyoya." Kai finished as he turned to face him. " I'm Kai. Pleasure to meet you."  
Kyoya looked at his hand for a moment before giving it a shake hand.

" The pleasure is mine."

" You must be awfully tired from the plane ride. Let go to the limo!" Honey cheered. Kai shot her a shocked look and Haruhi only gave her a nervous smile. Well, she couldn't refuse a limo ride now could she?

Outside Mori spotted him opening the trunk, struggling to get his luggage up and inside.

 _Five light bulbs lit_

Kai saw a hand reach out and take the handle. He looked up in surprise.

" Oh thank you."  
He just nodded before placing it in the trunk with ease.

Kai made his way inside with Honey on his left and Haruhi on his right. He looked around in aw, his eyes sparkling.  
" This is amazing." He mumbled.

" Do you want a drink?" Haruhi asked.  
" Water his fine."  
Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, who sat beside her. He grunted and reached into the ice bucket next to him, pulling out a small water bottle.

" I hope you flight was alright."  
" I'd lie if I said it was perfect. But I did manage to get some sleep. Thank you for letting me stay with you until I get an apartment."

Tamaki cringed.

" Of course. Anything for you."  
He dared to stay in the same house as his Haruhi!

" I wish there was something I could do to make it up."

" You could always help her pay her debts off." Kyoya gleamed as he pushed his glasses up.  
" How?"

He saw the anger flash through Tamaki's eyes. It was just too much fun and way too easy.

" You could be a host in the host club."  
Haruhi frowned. " No Kai-"  
" I'll gladly do it."

Tamaki's anger spiked. He was going to figure out this man's weakness whether it killed him or not.

* * *

" Tamaki why did you drag me down here again?" Kyoya sighed. Tamaki peered through the window, spotting Kai and Haruhi on the couch laughing.

" I'm going to figure out his weakness."  
Kyoya shook his head.  
" Tamaki he-"  
" Look at him, the way he smiles at her. It's ridiculous. And if he thinks he can copy the twins by wearing that blasted hat then he is wrong."  
" I think the correct term here is that you're jealous."  
Tamaki froze, pouting.  
" I'm not jealous."  
" You are, otherwise you would have never dragged me down here so late." He adjusted his glasses, " Besides you don't have anything to worry about."  
" Don't tell me you're on his side!"

" Tamaki how thick can you be?"

" I'm not! I-"  
His words died out. Kyoya looked at him confused then peered through the window. Kai reached for his hat, letting his blonde locks fall just past his ears. Suddenly his lips seemed plumper, his jaw seemed softer and his eyes lovelier.

Kyoya let out a small gasp, only loud enough for himself to hear. But it seemed as if the entire world could hear it because at that time both heads turned and landed on the two boys.

 _Six light bulbs lit_


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki continuously bowed repeatedly in hopes to earn their mercy. Kyoya sighed and shook his head. He should have never agreed to this.

" Would you care to explain as to why you two were spying at us through the window senpai?" Haruhi growled, the anger radiating off of her.

" It's quite simple really. I was just thinking about my precious daughter! I was worried that this stranger would try to do horrible things to you so I came to make sure he'd do nothing but then I found out that he was a she and AH! Daddy help me!"  
Kyoya rose and watched as Haruhi towered over Tamaki, corning him.

" Daddy?" Kai asked in a whisper. Kyoya shook his head as he watched the blond cower.

" It's a long story." he sighed. She looked down at him, her arms crossed. Then she gave him a smile. Kyoya found himself both shocked and surprised.

" Honestly senpai you think you'd learn the first time!" Haruhi snapped. Tamaki's eyes widened and his bottom lip popped out. " It's not going to work this time."

" But my sweet Haruhi-"  
" Get off!"

Tamaki clung to her waist desperately, refusing to let go no matter how hard she tried.  
" You're lucky her dad isn't here yet."

Tamaki looked up at Kai in fear. " You . . . you know?"

Kai gave him a teasing wink. " About it all."

Haruhi sighed. " We can't just let them walk home this late. I guess they will just have to stay here for the night."

Tamaki's eyes lit up in excitement. He let go of Haruhi's waist only to squeeze her with a hug, going on a rant.

Kai knelt quietly next to Kyoya, a small smile playing on her lips.

" How about I show you to the room why they talk it out?" She asked. Kyoya looked back at the two. Tamaki going on without a sign of stopping and Haruhi standing with a frustrated blushed on her cheeks. It wasn't a hard thing to agree to. So he stood and they both exited the room.

Kyoya followed her silently down the hall and into another room, which he assumed was Haruhi's. As he glanced around the sound of a sheet snapping caught his attention. He glanced over and spotted her unfolding a blanket, letting it fall gracefully onto the floor.

" You two will have to sleep on the floor unfortunately. We have no room left in the bed."

" It's better than having Haruhi kick us out." He responded, picking up a sheet himself

Kai laid down on the bed, starring up at the ceiling. Just as he finished laying the sheet down he glanced over at her. She seemed comfortable laying there in her pajamas, her hair brushed out of her face. Though the exhaust was still heavy in her eyes.

" Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait to see what it's like to stay the night at Haruhi's-"  
Tamaki froze in the middle of his sentence. Kyoya's glare was ice cold on him, daring him to speak any louder.

" What's going on?" Haruhi asked as she stepped up behind him. Kyoya's eyes led to the bed. There Kai laid, one leg on the bed the other off, her hands crossed on her stomach and her eyes shut. They took a moment to listen to her gentle breathing as her chest rose and fell. Haruhi smiled to herself and shuffled over, trying to lift her up.  
" I can't do it." She frowned.  
" I can try."  
" No offense senpai but you're not graceful enough to carry her."  
Tamaki immediately frowned. " Why are you so mean tonight Haruhi?"  
Kyoya and Haruhi's eyes met in annoyance. They couldn't imagine why.

" Here, I'll do it." Kyoya offered as he stood up.

" Are you sure?" She asked as he slipped his hands under Kai.

" You just need me to lay her further back on the bed right?" He asked. Haruhi nodded as she watched him move with caution. He scooped her up, the curve of her back settling against his arm and her legs dangling over the other. All things he would have never noticed at first until he gotten a good look at her at the airport.

Then, as gently as he could, he laid her back down so she laid comfortably on the second half.

" Wow, I wouldn't have expected that from you Kyoya." Tamaki admitted softly. Kyoya shot him a glare.  
" I'll be honest, I wouldn't have either. I didn't know you had such a gentle side." Haruhi followed. Kyoya adverted his gaze, unsure of how to take their statements.

" Lets just all go to sleep and hopefully Haruhi's dad won't kill Tamaki in the morning."

Tamaki tensed in fear, second guessing the whole idea of staying over. As Haruhi took her place in bed beside Kai, Tamaki took his beside Kyoya, his fear of the morning to come devouring him.

Kyoya removed his glasses and place them on the nightstand behind him. His mind repeating their comments as he settled down. Was it really that much of a shock to see him do such a thing? Or perhaps was it a shock because of who he did it for?


	3. Chapter 3

" Alright the coast is clear." Kai whispered. Tamaki silently rushed down the hall and darted for the door. Since Haruhi's dad had came home late they all decided to take the chance to sneak both of the boys out while he was asleep. It wasn't so much Kyoya they were worried about, it was more Tamaki, who was fighting with the door to open it. Calmly, Haruhi stepped up behind him and opened it with ease. Tamaki nearly fell but he quickly recovered and charged down the stairs.

Kyoya heard Kai laugh beside him as they calmly walked outside.

" They sure are cute aren't they?" She asked as she locked up the house. Kyoya glanced down and watched Haruhi try to calm Tamaki down.  
" Oh I'm sorry," Kai started abruptly, " Do you like her as well? I didn't mean to . . . "  
Her words trailed off in sadness and guilt.  
" No, I don't like Haruhi that way. Besides, I think it's clear to the club that she's Tamaki's."

" Even if she doesn't know it?"

He nodded and adjusted his glasses. " Even if he doesn't know it."  
The corner of her lips turned up gracefully as she stuffed the keys into her pocket. Kyoya allowed her to begin her descent down the stairs first, taking note of how she dressed. Today she wore a pair of shorts, a tanktop, jacket and flip flops. Something that was much different compared to what she wore yesterday.

Yesterday.

" I want to apologize for last night." He started as they began to follow Tamaki and Haruhi down the street.

" Yesterday?" She asked. Had she really forgotten?  
" For what Tamaki made me do. I honestly thought he would have figured it out already. I didn't mean to spy-"  
" Kyoya it's okay." She reassured as she reached out and touched his shoulder."Haruhi warned me plenty of times of what to expect by coming out here."

" Yes I do suppose it could be very odd knowing the host club."

" Oh! That's right! I forgot, when do I start the host club? To be honest I'm going to need some help. I get very shy very quickly. Perhaps after breakfast?"

He continued watching Haruhi bicker with Tamaki.  
" After breakfast."

* * *

Kai sat, looking up at Tamaki while he talked about the important role of being a host.

" First thing's first, we need to know what type you are."

" Type?" She mumbled.  
" What do you think Haruhi? Kyoya?"

Haruhi brought her finger to her lips in thought.

" We already have the sporty type, the mysterious type, the mischievous type, the smart type-"  
" The shy type?" Kyoya suddenly blurted out. Tamaki smiled in approval.  
" Yes I think that would fit our dear Kai perfectly." He complimented as he grabbed her chin and squeezed her cheeks together. " Now," He continued on, " We must work on the way you handle your costumers. For right now I will be your host and you will be a costumer. Go on."

Kai's eyes flickered up to Haruhi, who gave her a small nod. Then she looked over at Tamaki as he sat patiently on the couch. It was bad enough they were doing lessons that made her want to go into the darkest corner of the room but on top of that they had gone to Tamaki's home. A place that was too grand to what she was use to.

" Hello my lady, how has been your day?" he asked as she sat down.  
" Ah, good, I guess."

" Is there something that is troubling you my dear? We can't have something bothering a princess like you." He cooed as his arm rest on the couch behind her, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. Kyoya watched Kai stiffen. Her cheeks reddened tremendously and she found herself unable to take her eyes off the ground.

" I-I'm just tired still, that's all. But I'm always tired."

" Would you like to sleep on my lap my dear? It'll give you a chance to close those beautiful eyes of yours."

Kyoya felt his eyebrow twitch slightly in annoyance as Tamaki reached out and caught her chin. Kai practically trembled in his touch, her voice catching in her throat. Then as quick as Tamaki's act started it broke.  
" See? Now just do that!"

" It's not that simple Tamaki." She mumbled. He didn't want to believe it.

" Nonsense! Now try it on Kyoya."  
" What!"

" Tamaki it's not going to be the same. I'm not a woman." Kyoya groaned as he tried to slither away.  
" It's practice. If she can do it as a woman she can do it as a boy." Tamaki insisted as he pushed Kyoya down onto the couch. Kyoya sat there stiffly, just as unsure and clueless as Kai. He'd have to help her out. If he could just get her to act like normal then she'd do just fine.

" So how was your flight out here?" he started casually, keeping to his side of the couch. She looked up, partly shocked.

" Oh it was well. We only had a little bit of turbulence, which I'm happy about." She spoke as she looked up at him.

" You don't like it?"  
She shook her head. " I don't like the drops and stuff that happens. I'm just a big sissy. So instead I read the entire time and when we had turbulence I was sure that I was practically suffocating the book."

She let out a small laugh. One that seemed to entrance him without meaning to. One that made him smile along with her.

" Do you read a lot of book Kyoya?" She asked, getting slightly closer.

" Yes and no." He answered, noticing her movements.

" Sometimes I get so shy when I read a romantic part. I practically burry myself against a wall and but an invisible barrier around me." She let out another laugh. " It could be just a simple kiss and I get so embarrassed."

Kyoya felt his heart flutter for a moment. The thought of her getting flustered over something so simple was unbelievably . . . cute.

" How precious!" Tamaki cried. " You'll do just fine with a little more practice!"  
Kyoya watched her try to push Tamaki off of her as he glomped her. Yes, she'd do just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoto stood against the wall, doing the math in his book while the business of the host club unraveled before him. He glanced up and his eyes immediately settled on Kai as she sat with three women around her. It seemed that she made a funny comment which in return made the other girls laugh. A small smile slipped onto his lips. She was doing just fine. Not to mention at this rate she'd be able to cut the amount of time it was going to take Haruhi to pay back the money.

" Are you going to the fair this weekend ladies?" Haruhi asked kindly. The girls cocked their head in confusion.  
" Fair?"

" Yes, the fair. It's got all sorts of animals and food, even a few rides."  
Tamaki's ears perked at her words.

" Is this another commoner thing Haruhi?" He questioned as he excused himself and walked over. Her shoulders slumped in annoyance.  
" I guess you can say that."  
" Did you go a lot as a child?" Another girl asked. She nodded, the smile back on her face.

" Kai and I would go every year. It's sort of our tradition now."  
The girls let out an awe as they imagined the relationship between the two as young children. The imagine as them as kids playing together was simply too cute for them to handle, including Tamaki. That's when Kyoya heard the words he least wanted to hear from his mouth.  
" Then it's settled! We are going to the commoner fair!"

* * *

" You told them we would meet them at Tamaki's house right?" Kai asked as she sat at the table looking through a magazine of apartments. Haruhi stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting her dress.

" Yea I did. They said that we would meet them at 10 although to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if most of them showed up late from sleeping in too much."

Kai smirked and turned the page.  
" I wouldn't be surprised either."

Then there was a sudden pounding at the door. Immediately Haruhi's heart stopped. No. They couldn't have-

" Good morning my darling Haruhi!"

Kai matched Haruhi's gaze then stood. Kyoya watched the door open, the two girls standing there confused.

" Tamaki-senpai I thought we agreed to meet at your house." Haruhi frowned.  
" Oh look at how adorable you both look wearing such pretty dresses!" He cried out, ignoring her comment before bringing them both into a hug. One by one they all made their way inside without any formal invitation to.  
" Boss wanted to see your house again." The twins explained.  
" But you've already seen it!" Haruhi growled out of irritation. Kyoya watched Kai make her way over to the table and close the magazine. But as she glanced up she noticed something different about her dear friend. She was blushing. And if she was right, it was because of Tamaki.  
" We will get a better idea of the entire thing. This way we have to walk to the fair and see just what it is that the commoners see."

Kai held out Haruhi's purse. Angrily, the brunette snatched it up and began to storm out the front door. Although Kai had an idea her dear childhood friend wasn't frustrated from the fact the club showed up unannounced but because of a certain blond who led it.

* * *

" Wow look at this place! There's so much candy!" Honey cried out with excitement. Immediately Mori came up behind him and picked him up gracefully, placing him on his back. Anything to keep him from running out of his sight.

" Commoners really know-"  
" How to stay entertained."

Haruhi wasn't sure if she should have smiled or glared at the twins.

" I can't believe you guys haven't been here before."

" Can we get some sweets Haruhi? Kai?"

The two girls looked at each other then sighed in defeat. From there they turned to the cotton candy stall, Honey eager as they waited in line. Kyoya stood with his arms crossed as he waited. His eyes scanned over the various things that were around him. He was practically surrounded by rides and stalls. All rides and stalls that he knew the club would want to try.

" Do you want any?"  
He turned and saw Kai standing there holding out a piece of cotton candy to him. Silently, he took a piece and began to eat. He should have been at home sleeping. That's all he wanted was a peaceful sleep and he was bound to get it. That was until Tamaki had to suggest going to the fair. He swore it was the mall all over again.

" What do you think of it Kyoya?" She asked as they started to walk.

He gave a small shrug.

" I'd much rather be sleeping. There's nothing to gain by coming here."

Kai couldn't stop herself from frowning slightly. Then the twins raced past them, darting towards the closest rides. Out of the corner of her eye Haruhi watched Kai stop and glance up at it. The ride spun while swinging back and forth high above them. She stood frozen in her steps, watching it as if it would disappear if she blinked. Haruhi waited patiently just to see what Kai would do.  
" Do you like rides Kyoya?" She asked him.

" Never really went on them."

She handed the candy off to Honey then reached for his hand. Kyoya let out a small gasp as he stumbled after her, being pulled through the line.  
" What are you doing?" He asked. Partly out of annoyance and partly out of shock.  
" I'm going to show yo that sometimes the things you gain aren't always materialistic."

Out of the line Haruhi watched with Honey beside her. Though he was plenty old enough he was much too small to go on some of the rides, including this one. But that isn't what made her stand in place.

" What's wrong Haru-chan?: He asked innocently.

" It's Kai."  
He cocked his head in question. " Is something wrong with her?"  
She gave a small shake of her head. " No it's just . . . Kai is terrified of coasters and rides."  
" Do you think she's gonna be okay on there?"  
Haruhi watched her friend buckle into the seat. Though her face was calm she knew better than to fall for it. She wasn't sure if Kai would be okay. But she was sure on one thing. Kyoya better appreciate what she was doing. 


End file.
